memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Twilight (NCC-74413)
The following information was role-played using Last Unicorn Games' Star Trek The Next Generation Role Playing Game (1998, 1999, and beyond), as well as the subject of two fan novels and the Nova Class Starship Technical Manual, by Lawrence Jeffrey Cohen. (i.e., he will be eager to accept a written publishing contract with Simon and Schuster.) The Nova Class Tech Manual is available on Memory Icon, and contains a wealth of detail on Nova Class Starships in general, as well as gaming stats for using this vessel in the LUG roleplaying game. Soon to be uploaded, two adventures with the Twilight: "Where Angels Fear to Tread," and "Emerald Shadows." Twilight'' NCC - 74413 is a Nova ''Class vessel, that has been specially refit to serve as a Medical Research vessel. She has two sickbay complexes on Deck 3, complete with O.R., ICU, Med Labs, Medical Storage, and CMO office. Additionally, Cargo Bay 2 can be converted into a third sickbay for non-humanoid lifeforms with 1 hour's notice. She is also attached to Starfleet Intelligence, and Captain Jaryd Harker M.D. (El-Aurian) reports directly to Adm. Nyota Uhura (132 years old, living in a cloned body.) ' Twilight has 8 Decks, is 221.74 meters long, powered by a Dilithium Swirl Chamber M/ARA Warp Core feeding two warp nacelles with 24 warp coils each. She carries (prior to the Dominion War): 3 shuttlecraft and 1 Waverider Shuttle, with 55 torpedo casings (30 Type VI photon torpedoes, 20 Probes of various types, and 5 shells that can be assembled into any torpedo or probe, as needed.) In 2371, Twilight was fit with an interphasing cloak device for a special mission to Romulus, on invitation of the Romulan Empress (who was dying of a biogenic weapon given by her cousin Sela.) At the beginning of the Dominion War, Adm. Uhura insisted that she be equipped with a little more firepower: 20 Quantum Torpedoes, and 4 Valkyrie Warp Starfighters. Her crew includes: Captain Jaryd Harker M.D.; Exec Lt. Cmdr. T'Lura; Tactical Officer Lt. Cmdr. Thavgaren ch'Serth (Andorian); Chief Engineer Lt. Cmdr. Richard Drake; Conn Lt. Michael Kaplan; Ops Mgr. Lt. Sh'rp (Vulcan); CMO Maureen Trask, M.D. USS Twilight Vital Statistics: Accommodation: ''80' (15 Officers, 65 Crew & Passengers) ''Quarters: ''18 Private Cabins, 9 Semi-Private (2-Person), 5 Dorms '''Holosuites: 2 (8x6 m) Gymnasiums: 1 Mess Halls: '2 (Crew, Officers') '''Recreation Rooms: ' 1 '''Transporters: '''4 (2 Personnel, 1 Cargo, 1 Emergency) ' '''Shuttlebays: ' 2 (1 Main, 1 Auxiliary) Auxiliary Craft: '''15 Maximum (1 Waverider Shuttle, 7 Shuttlecraft, 3 Shuttlepods, 4 Workbees) '''ASRVs (Escape Pod Lifeboats): 20, 4-6 Person Weapons Systems: '''11 Type-Xb Phaser Arrays, 2 Forward Torpedo Tubes (55 Torpedo Casings) '''Propulsion: '''1 Warp Core feeding 2 Nacelles, 1 Impulse Engine, 6 RCS Thruster Quads '''Navigational Deflectors: 2 Computer Cores: '''2 '''Sensor Suites: 18 Science Laboratories: '''14 (3 General Science Labs, 2 Med Labs, 1 Genetics/Xenobiology Lab, 2 Astrometrics/Stellar Cartography Labs, 2 Classified Starfleet Intelligence Labs, 1 High Energy Physics Lab, 1 Engineering Lab, Geology/Planetary Studies Lab, 1 Botany Lab/Arboretum, 1 Engineering Fabrication (taken over by the Cloaking Device, now a sealed, secure compartment.) '''Deck Layout: ''' NOVA CLASS REFIT: MEDICAL RESEARCH VARIANT: '''Nova Class Variant/Medical Research Vessel:' Deck 1:' ' Bridge, Captain’s Ready Room & Small Armory, Officer’s Conference Room A, Two Senior Officer’s Quarters, VIP cabin, VIP Observation Lounge, Lav (3), a small general-purpose scientific laboratory, a small Astrometrics laboratory, and 4 Escape Pods. Deck 2:' ' Captain’s Cabin, Executive Officer’s Cabin, Senior Officer’s Quarters, Arboretum, Recreation Room/Observation Lounge, Mess Hall, Transporter Rooms 1&2, Storage (5), Lav (4), Escape Pods, Life Support Compartment, Impulse Engine Control Room, Primary Impulse Engine (Amidships), and Impulse Engine Deuterium Storage Tanks. (Top of Main Computer Core is below the deck plates of Life Support.) Deck 3:' ' Sickbay 1&2, Primary Sickbay Support Systems (ICU, Biohazard Support, Surgical Ward, Critical Care, Null-Gravity Treatment, Isolation Suites, etc.), Chief Medical Officer’s Office, Medical Stores, Med Labs 1&2, Morgue, Main Computer Core, Security Office/Brig, Armory, Phaser Range, Auxiliary Control Room, Lav (3), Medical Officers’ Quarters (2), Crew/Guest Quarters (2), Science Labs (3), Cargo Bay 1, XO Office, Escape Pods, Spacesuit Lockers, Airlock & Lateral Docking System, Torpedo Launching Systems (P/S), Storage (14), Photon Torpedo Magazine & Photon Torpedo Loading Mechanism. Deck 4:' ' Shuttlebay, Holodecks 1&2, Geology/Planetary Development Lab, Chief Science Officer’s Office, Senior Officers’ Quarters (6) Crew/Guest Quarters (8), Turbolift Car maintenance and repair shop, EPS Node Monitoring, SIF Systems, Science Labs (4), Dorsal Main Phaser Emitters (P/S), Aft Saucer Phaser Emitters (P/S), Aft Engineering Hull Phaser Emitters (P/S), First-Aid Station (1), Main Computer Core, and WaveRider Shuttlecraft Docking Port (Twilight’''s Waverider shuttle is called the ''Hippocrates, ''because her captain is also a medical doctor.) Deck 4 has the largest habitable volume of the entire starship. Deck' 5: Hangerbay, Cargo Bays 2&3, Flight Control, Storage (8), Starboard Ventral Docking Port/Airlock, Crew Quarters, Primary Hull Shield Deflectors, Antigravity Landing Generators (P/S), Inertial Damping Field Generators, Structural Integrity Field Generators, Damage Ctrl, Subspace Radio Transceiver, Main Sensor Dome, Long Range Sensor Array, Engineering Lab, Deuterium Storage Tanks, and Emergency Back-up Life-Support. (The names of Twilight’s shuttlecraft are the John Burke, Elizabeth Dahner, and Richard Daystrom. These names should be familiar to anyone who’s a fan of the original Star Trek TV series.) A lot of equipment is installed into the airless half-deck in the primary hull, this level, including the backup atmosphere processors, gas storage, and auxiliary SIF and IDF generators. Deck 6: ' Main Deflector Control, Upper Engineering, Chief Engineer’s Cabin, Chief Engineer’s Office, Lav, First Aid Station, Engineering Crew Quarters (3), Repair Bay, Deuterium Fuel Storage, Airlock, Consumables Storage, and Cargo Bay 4. Deck 7: 'Main Engineering, Dilithium Reaction Chamber (Warp Core), First Aid Station, Counselor’s Office, Quartermaster’s Office, Auxiliary Fusion Reactors (4), Crew Quarters, Main Astrometrics Laboratory, Conference Room B (Visiting Scientist Lounge), Waste Recycling, Antimatter Processing Bay, Cloaking Device, Landing Struts (2 – P/S), Landing Systems Control, and Landing Systems Maintenance. Deck 8: ' Antimatter Storage Pods, Antimatter Injector, Warp Core Ejection Systems, Plasma Relay Control, Antimatter Pod Ejection Systems, Replicator Main Systems Bay, Ventral Phaser Emitter, Landing Struts (2– P/S), Airlock & Landing Ramp, and Tractor Beam Systems. ' ' LUG Game Stats: Hull Characteristics: Size 4, 221.64m, 8 Decks Resistance: 3, Structural Pts: 70 Crew/Passangers/Evac: 80/6/200 Power/Rd Computers: 4 Pwr/Rd Tractor Beams: 1av, 1fv Rating Used Propulsion and Power Characateristics: Warp Systems: 6.0 / 7.0 / 8.0 hrs Factor Impulse Systems: .60c, .75c Pwr/Rd Power: 120/140 (120 in Batteries) / every 2 rounds; 20 more from aux. fusion reactors Emergency Power [20 / every 4 rounds; 120 total in Batteries (One-shot Deal, takes 2 hrs to recharge) Weapons Systems: (Weapons Skill: 6) '''Type Xb Phasers' (always on hot stand-by): Range: 10/30,000/100,000/300,000; Damage: 20 20 Type VI Photon Torpedoes: 30 Photon, 20 Probes Range: 15/300,000/1,000,000/3,500,000 Damage: 21 5/Tube Tubes: 2f Starfleet Deflector Shield Protection: 55/70 50 Upon onset of Dominion War: 20 Quantum Torpedoes, 10 Type VI Photons; 4 Valkyrie Warp Starfighters Quantum Torpedo Damage: 24 maximum (50-isoton explosion.) Category:Federation starships Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Nova class starships Category:Last Unicorn Games Category:Starfleet Vessels Category:Starfleet personnel